Problem: A silver tie costs $$36$, and a purple pair of shoes costs $$12$. The silver tie costs how many times as much as the purple pair of shoes costs?
The cost of the silver tie is a multiple of the cost of the purple pair of shoes, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$36 \div $12$ $$36 \div $12 = 3$ The silver tie costs $3$ times as much as the purple pair of shoes costs.